You lost, or did you?
by Finnish toast
Summary: What if Ivan Vanko didn't die in Iron Man 2, and is now back, with even better armor than last time. Read to find out. My first fanfic. Superfamily/superhusbands Stony, and Peter Parker. I had some serious problems with this story, but I managed to fix them.


**Authors note:**

 **So, this is my first story ever, I hope you like it. Please notice, that English isn't my first language, and I am only 13, so there will probably be misspelling.**

 **R &R**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **Thank you.**

"Monday... Urgh..." Peter mumbled, as he walked to Tower's kitchen, and took cereal for breakfast.

Peter hated Mondays, though this Monday was worse than usual, because yesterday was Mothers day. There would be some celebration at school, and you're supposed to bring your parents too. That would probably be nice, if your parents aren't two maybe most famous persons in USA, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Plus nobody knows who Peter's parents are, so yeah. That's basically all the ingredients of disaster.

Half an hour later, Steve came back from his traditional morning run. "Morning Pete. Is your dad still in his lab?" He asked, and took a glass water.

"I think so. I haven't seen him today. Did he even sleep last night?" Peter said, a bit concerned.

"No. He does that." Steve said. "I'll go and get him, see you at garage three in thirty minutes." Steve said and went to lab six, where Tony had disappeared last night.

Peter sighed, and finished his cereal. Then he brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He met his dads at garage number three, thirty minutes later, as agreed. His dads were dressed in perfectly normal clothes, so people maybe wouldn't recognize them so fast. They took one of Tony's newest cars, and drove to school.

"This is very old school. It was here when I was in school, back in 20s. " Steve said, and instantly started thinking about Bucky.

Peter's teacher was near them, and came to chat with Tony and Steve. She had never met them before. (Only school's principal knew who Peter's parents are.)

"Hi! Are you Peter's parents? I don't think I've never met you before." She said.

"Yes, we are Pete's parents. I'm Tony, and this is my husband Steve. It's nice to meet you, miss Reese." Tony said, and they both had a handshake with her.

"Please, call me Rose. And pleasure is mine." She said smiling, but soon her expression chanced from sunny to unbelieving in a second. Her jaw dropped a little, and her pupils widened. "Wait... Wait a minute... Are you Tony Stark and Steve Rogers?" She asked.

"Yes we are, but here, we're just like any other parents." Steve said with kind and calm voice, but Rose didn't have time to reply, because Tony got a call from Natasha.

"Tasha! What's up?" Tony greeted his team mate.

"Hammer's up. Hammer droids are destroying places all around downtown, and we need all possible firepower to take them out." Natasha said, and Tony could clearly hear gunshots on the background.

"Can't you handle them yourself, after all, they are just Hammer droids." Tony said.

"Well, bullets don't affect these droids very much, and even Clint can't shoot them all." Natasha answered.

"What about Brucie and Thor?" Tony asked.

"Thor's still at Asgard, and we'd like to use the Hulk as our last option."

Tony sighted deeply, and said: "We'll be there in ten." The call ended, and Tony explained to Steve and Peter. The teacher just speechlessly watched and listened.

They jumped into their car, and left Peter at the school. It would probably be safer there. They drove through the downtown at record speed, and suited up at the Tower. Tony blasted lots of robots with his repulsor system and missiles.

"Iron Man, we're getting back up from the military, in fifteen, but there is about ten droids near Peter's school, and I can't get there." Cap said to armors earpiece.

"Roger that Cap." Tony answered, and flew to the school, where Children, their parents and teachers were still out. "Everybody! Get in, there is bots coming in, and it'll be very dangerous out here in minutes!" Tony shouted, and people started to rush in the school. Tony tried to slow the bots down, but it was twenty on one, so he'd need some back up and fast, because the bots would reach the school in five minutes, which was filled with civilians, especially children.

Tony took out few more bots, but then a different kind of enemy appeared. It looked a little bit like Tony's Iron Man armor, but it was bigger, black and red, and its arc reactor was gloving red, instead of blue. "That's no a bot... That's a suit" Tony though, and tried to ire his repulsors, but unknown attacker fired pretty effective missile straight towards Tony, who didn't have time to react, and the missile exploded when it hit Tony, and the explosion sent him lying backwards.

When the dust settled down, Tony saw the attacker waking towards him. Faceplate up. "Vanko!" Tony said, angrily, and stood up, though it didn't go as planed, because he felt horrible pain in his left leg, and he would probably have collapsed back to ground with out the suit. "Jarvis, run the diagnostics." He said to the AI in side his helmet.

"Sir, your left leg is broken near your ankle. I suggest immediate medical attention." The computer answered, and showed the injury in helmet's holographic screen.

"Yeah yeah. I have work to do." Tony answered to AI. Well. "You clearly aren't dead enough." Tony said sarcastically.

"I'm too busy to die, but you clearly aren't." A Russian voice snapped back.

"Me? Dying? No way, you're the one who's going to die." Tony said laughing coldly, and charged his chest repulsor.

"I wouldn't do that." Vanko just said.

"Give me one good reason not to blast your head off."

"Peter Parker, and over three hundred civilians."

"Wha..." Tony started, and then noticed, that they stood right next his son's school. "I really could use that back up now" he muttered to his team speak radio, but no-one answered.

"Come out of your suit, or I launch all my missiles to that school." Vanko said, and Tony had no choice, but to come out of the suit, and take the hit. For some clishe reason, Vanko didn't use repulsor, or missile, but a semiautomatic handgun. Tony felt how three bullets went through his torso, he fell to the ground, and it felt like he was in slow-motion. When he finally hit the ground, he felt the pain. And oh, and it was terrible. It felt like his whole torso would be on fire, and buried in ice at the same time, but he also felt the warm blood stream on his chest, and on his side towards the ground. The last thing he heard before he blacked out, was Vanko's Russian accent saying: "You lost."

{}{}{}{}{}-linebreak-{}{}{}{}{}

"NOOOOO!" Peter shouted, as his dad took the bullets and fell to the ground. His best friend Ethan held his hand on Peter's shoulder, he knew that Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were Peter's fathers. He had even been on the Tower. Ethan pulled Peter to friendly hug.

"It'll be all right, he'll be fine." Ethan said with apologetic voice.

{}{}{}{}{}-linebreak-{}{}{}{}{}

Finally army's troops reached the scene. Vanko didn't even try to escape. Couple army medics ran to Tony, and took his pulse. He apparently was alive, because they lifted him to stretcher, and carried him to chopper nearby.

When the chopper was rising, Steve arrived the scene. He saw his husbands empty armor, and the army chopper, which had big red cross on it's side. He maybe was over ninety years old, but he surely knows a medical chopper, when he sees one. And he knows too, that when there is a medical chopper, someone is hurt. And oh, when it's rising someone might be dying.

He rans to middle of the scene, pretty near the rising helicopter, and pool of blood. He questions everyone, and eventually gets his answers. He walks towards the school's main doors, opens them, and calmly walked to Peter's class. He silently waited at class's door for Peter who walked through silent class to his pops, and then they walked out of the school, to Steve's motorcycle. They drove through silent streets of New York city downtown, straight to Tower, where they headed to SI medical wing. And there he was. Lying at operating theatre, unconscious. He had three holes in his chest, one bullet was already out, and the surgeon was stitching al wound on Tony's chest.

Soon the surgery was over, and Tony was lying still unconsciously on a hospital bed. He had an oxygen mask helping to breath, an IV port was connected to his wrist and his left leg was in a cast.

The doctor said he would make it, and Steve agreed.

The End

 **Thanks for using your time to read this, I would appreciate comments, and feedback. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask me. You can use private messages, or comments to do that, I'll try to answer every question.**


End file.
